


Like People Do

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Popslash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He looks at her, looks away and back again, grins. "You look just like Britney Spears," he says, and Britney snaps her gum, tilts her head at him. "No shit?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worldwouldend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=worldwouldend).



> another ficlet for the "invent a relationship" meme. this one is for worldwouldend, who asked for jensen and britney.

Jensen Ackles is one of the names they float by her after Justin, headshot on the front of the folder full of facts and photos, pretty boy, prettier than her, and she's just not going down that road again. Bryan frowns, says she ain't _been_ down that road, but Alli says Jensen's a twink anyway, and hands her Colin Farrell.

She meets Kevin, loses herself, holds her babies as close as she can. After that there are no folders, no headshots, no flashy dates with boys like Jensen Ackles.

She doesn't forget about him, though. She sees him around, sees him on TV, and one night when she feels like she's never going to be happy again, never going to be alive again, never going to do anything she cares about again, she sees him at the Palms, his co-star's arm around his shoulders, his head thrown back, laughing. And suddenly she feels like laughing, too.

She doesn't forget that, either.

Things start to turn around for her, ups and downs still, but mostly ups, and the next time she sees Jensen she's feeling pretty good. She's at this place in LA her brother likes, good music, mellow, not really her scene but she's happy to be out. Jensen's with some guy she sort of recognizes, beer bottles on the table, shot glasses, too. He looks sort of pissed, which is wrong, somehow. In her head, Jensen's always laughing.

The other guy grabs his smokes from the table, and Jensen gets up but doesn't follow him, just turns around once, leans against the bar. He orders another beer and she slides in beside him, gives him a minute to notice she's there.

It doesn't take that long.

He looks at her, looks away and back again, grins. "You look just like Britney Spears," he says, and Britney snaps her gum, tilts her head at him. "No shit?"

She says, "I saw you laughing in Vegas this one time, and I know this sounds crazy, but I really think it changed my life. Like, really."

"Really?"

She rolls her eyes, mostly at herself. "What I'm tryin' to say is, I think you should laugh more!"

He shakes his head, mumbles something she doesn't quite catch, but it doesn't matter because he's smiling now, his eyes crinkling up at the corners just like she remembers. She writes her number on a cocktail napkin, says, "Look, I have to go, that's my dad over there, and my brother, but you should call me sometime. See? I'm already makin' you laugh. It's good. It's a good look for you."

His girlfriend breaks up with him and the tabs drag him around some, give the girl her money's worth. She feels bad for him, but they do worse to her every time she sneezes, and that's just the way it goes.

Jensen calls the following Tuesday, says, "Say somethin' funny, dollface," and she laughs right away. He sounds tired, like Texas on long hot day, but he's laughing by the time they hang up, and something in her chest opens up a little, warm, sweet.

 

 

\-- End -- 


End file.
